


Losing and Winning

by CaptainMarvel42



Series: Canonverse Twitter Ficlets [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consent is Sexy, Dissociation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, No Pregnancy, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMarvel42/pseuds/CaptainMarvel42
Summary: Kylo failed. He had been so certain Snoke wouldn't see through his deception, that Snoke would be dead and Rey would be safe.He was wrong, and now they were both going to pay the price.The only good thing to come out of his failed attempt to kill Snoke was that all of Snoke's attention was on him.(Or: a TLJ AU where Snoke realizes Kylo Ren's deception and doesn't die.)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Canonverse Twitter Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068398
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Losing and Winning

Kylo failed. He had been so certain Snoke wouldn't see through his deception, that Snoke would be dead and Rey would be safe.

He was wrong, and now they were both going to pay the price.

The only good thing to come out of his failed attempt to kill Snoke was that all of Snoke's attention was on him.

For now, at least, she wasn't suffering.

He could take the pain. He was used to it.

☄

The funny thing about torture was that when it was bad enough your brain just sort of… switched off. You could have told Kylo that it had been a minute, an hour, or a week and he would have believed you.

That's why it took him a moment to realize something had changed.

Kylo regained awareness of his body slowly. The first thing he realized was that instead of hovering in the air, he was on the ground. The second was that he had hit his head.

He opened his eyes and winced at the light. He closed them again.

Someone shook his arm violently. "Get up," Rey ordered. "We have to go. Now."

Kylo opened his eyes and saw Rey hovering over him. Her ferocious beauty wasn't marred by the bruise on her forehead.

"What happened?" Kylo asked.

"I don't know, but everyone else is still unconscious. Show me a way out."

Kylo stood up, and he had to lean on Rey to stay upright. "Snoke has an escape pod."

☄

Kylo must have passed out again because Rey was shaking him awake.

"Where are we?"

"Crait."

His eyes widened. "That's a terrible idea. The First Order knows the Resistance is here."

"That's who we're going to."

"No, I'm—"

Rey covered his mouth with her hand. It was the first time she touched him outside their strange bond. "Don't argue. We have no other options."

Kylo nodded.

She removed her hand, and he tried not to mourn its loss.

☄

Kylo followed Rey into what looked like an old Rebel base.

"Rey," FN-2187 rushed over, "I'm so relieved you're—"

 _"You,"_ Dameron, the pilot he interrogated said, "what are you doing here?"

Kylo normally wouldn't let anyone get away with speaking to him like that, but he was so tired. "Rey brought me."

"Ben," a voice he hadn't heard in years said, "you're here."

"Mom," Kylo said, "you're alive."

"I am," his mom confirmed. "Are you here to kill us or join us?"

Kylo gaped at her. He didn't know what to say.

"Well?" she prompted.

"I'm not here to kill you."

His mom sighed. "That's good enough for now."

☄

Their escape was anticlimactic. With Snoke unconscious on the _Supremacy,_ the First Order had no clear leadership. That gave Chewie time to find them.

It meant that Kylo had to escape on his father's ship.

Kylo wasn't fully aware during his time on the _Falcon._ He remembered Rey saying that he was in shock and refusing to leave his side.

His mom checked in occasionally, but didn't talk to him again.

Rey's friends avoided her.

☄

They landed on a jungle planet that Kylo didn't recognize. Rey led him to a room with a refresher, and she pushed him inside and told him to clean up.

Kylo cleaned up mechanically. He didn't want to put his dirty clothes back on, so he wrapped a towel around his waist.

Kylo wondered if the room would have clothes that fit him. He exited the refresher and saw Rey sitting on the cot.

Her eyes widened, and she covered her eyes with her hands—

—and then she separated her fingers and looked at him through her hands.

"Don't you have clothes?" Rey asked.

Kylo shrugged. "They're dirty."

Rey put down her hands and gave up all pretence of not looking. “At least you’re finally clean.” She patted the cot next to her. “Sit down. You look like you’re about to fall over.”

Kylo sat next to Rey. “Is this real?”

Rey pinched her brows together. “Of course it is.”

“Snoke is going to kill me,” he said, wondering how long he had left.

Rey grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. “No, he won’t.”

“How can you be sure?” Kylo asked.

Rey tilted her face towards him. “I won’t let him.”

“Are we with the Resistance?”

“Yes,” she said, sounding concerned.

 _Oh,_ he realized, _I was supposed to know that already._ His mind was fuzzy.

“Are you going to let them kill me?”

Rey ran her hand through his hair, and he leaned into her touch. It felt good. “They can’t hurt you either,” she said.

Rey leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the side of his mouth. “Get some rest,” she said. “You clearly need it.”

She helped Kylo lay down on the cot.

He grabbed her arm. “Don’t go.”

Rey laid beside him. “I won’t.”

☄

When Kylo woke up again, he was more alert. Part of him wished he wasn’t. He was now fully aware of the complications he faced with the Resistance.

One of those complications was sleeping on his bare chest.

☄

Rey shifted in her sleep, her leg brushing against his partially erect cock. He bit back a moan. The towel must have fallen off while they were sleeping.

Kylo brushed Rey’s hair out of her face. “You need to wake up.”

Rey groaned. “I don’t want to.”

Rey shifted in her sleep, and she grabbed onto his chest.

“I’m naked and you’re groping me.”

Rey sat up. “Sorry,” she said, “I didn’t mean to.” Her face was bright red.

“I didn’t say I minded.”

“Oh?” Rey asked.

“I thought you would mind.”

“Well,” she said, “I don’t.”

Kylo put his hand in her hair. “Good,” he said, bringing his mouth to hers. It was so much more intense than the first time she kissed him—barely more than a peck.

Rey’s mouth opened, and she deepened the kiss. She straddled him, and he wrapped his arms around her back, bringing her closer.

She brushed against his now hard cock, causing him to moan.

“Do you like that?” she asked.

_“Yes.”_

She did it again.

Kylo whimpered against her mouth, he nipped at her bottom lip. It would be so easy to get lost in her.

“Wait,” he said, hating himself a little for stopping. "What is this?”

Rey arched her eyebrow. “What do you think this is?”

“I don’t know,” Kylo said. “That’s why I’m asking.”

“I care about you,” Rey said.

Kylo couldn’t help it. He laughed.

Rey glared. “I do.”

“Why?” he asked, not knowing what she saw in him. He had nothing to offer now—no power, no influence.

The look on Rey’s face softened. “You understand me in a way no one else does, and I’m starting to understand you. I care about you.”

Kylo’s eyes were watery. “I care about you too.”

Rey beamed at him. “Good. Then we’re on the same page.

Kylo smiled back. “I guess we are.”

Rey ran her hand across his face. It was like she was trying to memorize his smile.

Kylo leaned down and caught her lips in another kiss. There would be time to figure out the details.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://captainmarvel42.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Marvel42Captain).


End file.
